Almost
by schitz0asian
Summary: Two adolescents. Two opposites. One jealous. The other pissed off. GD


Almost Her eyes slowly fluttered closed as he viciously assaulted her delicate, milky white neck. Wisps of red hair fell back onto the silky green duvet. Her pale hands clutched the silver pillow behind her as a strong pressure roared in her stomach, begging for release. He placed light butterfly kisses along the dip of her collarbone.  
  
"Draco," she whispered pleadingly.  
  
This was all he needed. He ran his calloused hands through her fiery red tresses. She wrapped her frail arms around his tender neck, smoothing down the back end of his silvery blonde hair. Draco practically ripped off all the buttons on her white blouse in his lust-glazed state after he pushed off her black robe negligently. He tore her gray skirt off, leaving her in the serpent green and dazzling silver lined undergarments. They contrasted with her shocked crimson colored hair, automatically taking his breath away.  
  
"You're beautiful, Virginia," Draco smiled genuinely.  
  
She just blushed violently at the spontaneous compliment. Draco Malfoy was not exactly known for handing them out. The only words that he did hand out of a daily basis were insults.  
  
"I knew it would look smashing on you," he cooed into her ear huskily.  
  
He had personally walked over to the Gryffindor table during breakfast and handed Ginny the small package along with a note neatly tucked inside, away from prying eyes. Ron absolutely blew a fuse. He was infuriated to say the least. Strings of obscenities were thrown at Draco. It took Harry, Dean, Seamus and Neville to restrain Ron from killing him. Snape instantaneously gave him a well-deserved detention.  
  
"You know, you really shouldn't egg him on like that," she whispered.  
  
Draco just trailed a line of sloppily planted kisses from her jawbone to her navel, swirling his tongues in the small yet deep crater. Tight knots became tighter as the pent up sexual frustration piled up.  
  
"Draco!" she begged through clenched teeth.  
  
He decided to take mercy on her. He pulled off his forest green and dandelion yellow lined Quidditch robe and allowed them to fall disheveled to the ground, kicking them away, but also making sure the box in his pocket didn't reveal itself. Ginny was getting impatient so she tore off his white shirt and pulled down his jeans and black silk boxers all in one tug. He groaned noisily as his restraining pants broke contact with his blatant erection. A low growl of appreciation erupted from Ginny's throat. She had never seen many men this beautiful naked before. He gently pushed his manhood in, thinking that the first time would be painful since you had your hymen intact. He had felt no barrier, which only meant.  
  
"You're not a virgin?" he questioned surprisedly.  
  
"No," Ginny moaned as she completely sheathed him and got acquainted with the intrusion.  
  
Draco immediately pulled out of her fragile body as if she had burnt him.  
  
"What the bloody hell is your problem?" she yelled in a whiny manner.  
  
"You're mine," he growled dangerously.  
  
Draco slammed his hands down on the wooden headboard and they shook with vigor. Ginny winced as if in physical pain.  
  
"Draco. Why are you overreacting?" Ginny whispered.  
  
"Because you belong to me!" Draco blew up.  
  
Ginny whimpered softly under him.  
  
"Was it perfect fucking Potter?" Draco snarled.  
  
Ginny just kept her silence and squirmed uncomfortably under the penetrating mercury depths of his silver eyes.  
  
"So it was. I'm going to kill him," he sneered.  
  
"No. It wasn't him," Ginny said timidly.  
  
"Then who the bloody hell was it?" Draco screamed.  
  
"B- Blaise Zabini," she whispered.  
  
Blaise was beyond good looking. He had spike dup raven black hair, amethyst colored eyes, broad shoulders, 6'10 and long, delectable fingers that kept you dreaming.  
  
"The Deatheater?" Draco asked angrily.  
  
"Yes, it was I. But that was before I became one," Blaise's voice rang.  
  
Draco automatically shot up from his bed and threw on his long discarded Quidditch robe. Draco himself had blonde hair on the verge of white, steely gray eyes, taut muscles, was 6'7 and pissed beyond all reason.  
  
"It's okay, really. I took it nice and gentle with her," Blaise smirked devilishly.  
  
"You bastard!" Draco yelled.  
  
Draco jumped on top of Blaise in a flash. He pounded the beautiful boy into a bloody pulp with all the strength and anger he had bottled up inside. When Draco got up off of him, Blaise was already unconscious, sporting a few bruises, sprawled across the floor. Ginny had to restrain herself from going to help Blaise.  
  
"You slut," Draco spat nastily.  
  
Ginny glared murderously at him, piercing imaginary daggers into his icy heart. If looks could kill, the Malfoy heir would have already died thrice times.  
  
"Fuck you," she snarled.  
  
Ginny placed a quick healing charm on Blaise, got dressed and left in a hurry, giving Blaise a small peck on his delicate cheek when he was conscious. That blew Draco's lid off. Once Ginny was gone and Blaise followed after her, he thrashed the entire seventh year boys dormitory into shattered pieces. Every droplet of blood from his knuckles gave him a sense of control and it calmed him down greatly. He knew that he couldn't heal the scars that were bound to appear that he had inflicted upon his hand and the nasty scrapes along his nimble fingers because of all the hatred radiating from each punch he made. He knew that self-mutilation would never be fully healed, only covered. Yet he welcomed each jolt of pain that sliced through his arm, which made him feel like he was on cloud nine. A knock quickly interrupted his train of thought.  
  
"Draco?" Ginny softly called out.  
  
"What?" Draco's voice cracked.  
  
"I forgot something," she whispered.  
  
Ginny just barged right on in before Draco could even object. She gasped in absolute horror and shock. Her cinnamon eyes definitely reflected her emotions.  
  
"What happened? What did you do? Why are you bleeding?" Ginny interrogated.  
  
"What do you care?" Draco snapped, putting on his usual cold demeanor.  
  
"Fine," Ginny retorted angrily.  
  
She stepped over the shards of glass and picked up her Most Potente Potions book that she had borrowed from the library and stormed out in a huff. She walked out on him again. It hurt more than before. Not just his emotional pain this time, but his physical pain, too. His throat constricted and it felt as if his heart were coming up his esophagus. It pained for him to have her walk out on him once, but twice? It was ludicrous. He didn't think that he could handle it. Draco didn't love her, he knew that because Malfoy's didn't love or believe in it. Or do they? He sprinted after her.  
  
"Ginny! Wait! I'm sorry!" he called out, running down the cold, shallow stone stairs.  
  
Ginny's head shot around angrily. Her arm was hanging limply around Blaise's waist.  
  
"I'm sorry," he repeated.  
  
Ginny's gaze softened a notch before hardening again to her own personal disposition. Her brandy eyes blazed with bottled fury.  
  
"No. I'm not going through this psychotic episode again. It's over, Malfoy," she snarled.  
  
Blaise kept on a smug smile that no one caught. She only used his last name when she was frustrated with him.  
  
"But. I- I love you," Draco stammered.  
  
Ginny had immediately ceased breathing. Never had either of them heard Draco stutter before. Her eyes shone with shock and fury once the words were comprehended in her head.  
  
"How dare you lie to me about such a delicate feeling? You don't know what love is even if it bit you in the arse. You even had said that Malfoy's don't believe in love," she mocked.  
  
"I was wrong. My heart backfired on me. I love you, Virginia Alexia Weasley with all my heart. If you will, could you possibly consider being my Virginia Alexia Weasley-Malfoy?" he asked firmly, with a hint of helplessness and a plea in his voice.  
  
He produced a small black velvet black from his robe, which he opened. It contained a small yet perfectly cut diamond ring. It shone with brilliance. It had a slight pinkish tinge to the diamond. The white gold ring was absolutely magnificent. Pain shot through her body as she realized that she wasn't breathing again. After she inhaled a lungful of oxygen, she began to talk.  
  
"Yes! Yes! Oh my God, yes!" she squealed.  
  
Her arm dropped from Blaise's waist to wrap around Draco's neck. Blaise just shrugged, admitting defeat and walked away to meet this Ravenclaw girl that he had plans with. Draco slipped the ring onto her ring finger on her right hand.  
  
"Malfoy's always get what they want, don't they?" Draco grinned.  
  
"Almost, Draco. Almost," Ginny sighed dreamily. 


End file.
